


It'll Be Okay.

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Death of a Relative, F/M, Silly Tig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: Tig tried to make Clairese feel better after she has a bad day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Clairese! I hope this is what you were looking for Sweets! <3
> 
> Sorry it's so short!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you all liked it!

I was having the worst day, I lost my job, my car died on me, I had to call my boyfriend to come save me which pissed him off, and I just found out that my grandmother died. I walked through my front door, walked down the hall, and climbed into bed fully clothed. I didn't care if it was uncomfortable I just was done with today. I laid in bed and grieved, crying until I fell asleep. I don't know how long I slept but I knew when Tig came home. He came into the room and sat next to me on the bed. "Doll, you ok?" He asked as he woke me up.  
"No. Go away." I muttered into the pillow, I was never one that liked to be woken up. Tig chuckled and ran his hand down my hair.  
"C'mon baby I brought you dinner. I'm sorry that I got mad at you earlier, I just knew that your car was going to die, I warned you and you didn't listen to me."  
"I'm not hungry Tig, I just want to sleep."  
"Your mom called me, she was worried after she talked to you earlier. Wanna tell me what happened?" He asked in a soft voice and I shook my head. "Clairese. Talk to me."  
"I just had a bad day Tig, you know that, and my grandmother died."  
"Oh doll, I am so sorry. I know how close you were to her." He scooped me up and set me on his lap. I curled against him and cried as he ran his hand over my hair and down my back. He murmured into my ear all the kind things that you were supposed to say to someone who is upset, he talked to me until I fell asleep and he never left my side. I woke up and he was gone, but I heard him banging around in the kitchen so I knew he was home. he didn't know how to be quiet and it was one of the things I loved most about him. I got up and noticed that Tig had changed me after I fell asleep, into his shirt and nothing else. I shook my head and wandered down the hall. I peeked into the kitchen and smiled softly as he sang along to the radio. Rod Stewart Do ya think I'm sexy was spilling through the speakers and he was dancing along to it as he cooked pancakes. He heard me chuckle and he turned around and pointed the spatula at me.  
"If you want my body and you think I'm sexy, Come on, sugar, let me know, If you really need me, just reach out and touch me, Come on, honey, tell me so, tell me so, baby" I laughed and shook my head at him. He kept singing and danced his way over to me. "C'mon, dance with me baby." He twirled me around and I laughed as he dipped me and pressed a kiss to my lips.  
"It's nice to see you smiling." He told me softly.  
"You're such a dork." I told him and he nodded with his blue eyes sparkling mischievously. I gave him a sad smile and he knew where my thoughts went to.  
"It's just a bad day baby, not a bad life. It's all going to be okay I promise." I nodded and he cupped my face in his hands. "I will be here with you every step of the way. You'll never be alone." He made sure to look me in the eye as he spoke so I knew he was serious and I nodded at him.  
"I love you Tig."  
"I love you too baby." He wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped mine around him. I felt better after he told me that he wouldn't leave me on my own. Tig always knew what to say and that is what made us work. He knows me and I know him. Everything is going to be okay.


End file.
